The present invention relates to a light emitting, device.
Improvements in the crystal quality of light emitting diodes made it possible to increase the output and the luminance. As a consequence, they are utilized in various areas, such as general illumination and automotive lighting applications, and further quality improvements have been proposed.
For example, there is known a light emitting element having a structure in which the n-type electrode connected to the n-type semiconductor layer, which is exposed from the p-type semiconductor layer and the emission layer, is disposed on the p-type semiconductor layer via an insulation film in order to achieve high luminance and good luminance distribution. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2015-192099 and 2014-207267.